


【何尔萌】浴缸play

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（何尔萌）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【何尔萌】浴缸play

何炅家里的浴室有个巨大的圆形嵌入式浴缸。

当年买新房的时候正兴着这类浴缸，帮他设计的朋友就建议他也弄一个，说是像他这种大忙人有空泡个澡能有益身心健康。

结果浴缸弄是弄了，何炅一年待在家的时间却是基本不到两个月，有时候回一趟家连洗澡都不能慢慢洗完，更别说舒舒服服的泡个澡了。

久而久之这个浴缸也就自然而然的成为了家里的摆设，甚至因为长年没有使用表面还落了一层灰。

 

而这个浴缸真正派上用场是在何炅认识王嘉尔以后。

小孩喜欢黏着何炅，他也心软不懂得要怎样去拒绝这份喜爱，所以录完节目王嘉尔时不时就会上何炅家住上一两晚。某个在他家住的夜晚王嘉尔悄悄拉住他的衣䙓，问他能不能用那个浴缸泡个澡，何炅自是同意了。

后来他听说小孩喜欢泡泡浴，便贴心的在浴缸旁的备好泡泡浴乳，甚至还准备了几只可爱的小黄鸭。

他们没在一起之前基本上是王嘉尔一个人在用这个浴缸。只是王嘉尔常因为工作疲惫泡到一半就倚在浴缸旁昏昏欲睡，幸亏他洗澡时没有上锁的习惯，何炅才能够在长时间等不到人出来的时候轻手轻脚地推开门看看是什么情况。王嘉尔过度劳累的神情总是让何炅舍不得打扰他好不容易拥有的片刻舒适与宁静，只不过为了小孩的身体，他还是只能轻轻拍拍对方被热气蒸得有些发红的肩膀把人唤醒，让小孩赶紧去床上补眠。

在一起之后何炅和王嘉尔偶尔会一起泡澡。养生boy常在何炅耳边碎碎念着各种泡澡的好处，软磨硬泡才把何炅拉进浴缸一起沐浴，顺带着吃个豆腐。或者是在某次激烈的性事结束后，王嘉尔便会把已经被折磨得浑身乏力的何炅抱进浴室，一边泡澡一边给他的爱人清理身体。

 

当然，浴缸不仅仅能够用来弄舒缓身心的泡泡浴，它也可以成为情事的最佳场所。

拜冰第四季杀青的那个晚上王嘉尔像往常一样住在何炅家。何炅拿了睡衣进浴室的时候小孩已经在里面泡了一会儿。隔着一层层氤氲的水气何炅看不太清王嘉尔的神色，于是脱了衣服轻轻迈进浴缸里，希望不要惊扰到小孩的美梦。

只是何炅刚一坐下就落入身后人的怀抱，王嘉尔滚烫的皮肤熨贴上来，饱满的胸肌贴上后背的那一瞬何炅浑身一颤，下一秒对方的吻便细细密密的落在他裸露在外的颈脖与后背。

但是比那更火热的是身下那一根抵在他臀沟上已经逐渐甦醒的巨物。

王嘉尔今晚喝了不少酒，所以在叫他哥哥的时候声音听起来比平时更加沙哑迷人。已经微醺了的何炅也不自觉转身将双手环上对方的颈脖，跟他的年下恋人交换了这三个星期以来的第一个湿吻。

王嘉尔一只手扣住何炅的后颈不断延长着这个缠绵的吻，另一只手顺着何炅的蝴蝶骨一路往下摸，下滑到对方同样挺翘的臀部才停止。借着水的润滑向那个幽深的小穴探入一指的同时，他放开快要喘不过气的何炅被啃食舔咬得已经微微红肿的双唇，果不其然听到对方吐露出的一声过分诱人的呻吟— —

「唔⋯嘉尔⋯」

王嘉尔爱极了何炅在性事中喊他名字的时候，他的何哥哥天生的蜜嗓在陷入情欲时更加娇媚粘腻，常常撩得他把持不住自己往对方体内猛烈的撞击，这次也是一样。

本就在对方体内的指节逐渐深入按压着滚烫的内壁，与此同时另一只手指也剐蹭着内壁进入，两只手指并排着在何炅的后穴轻轻打转。

距离上次性事大概已经过了有两个月，后穴里传来的那阵熟悉又陌生的快感顺着脊柱直冲大脑，让何炅止不住发出阵阵娇喘。原本搭在王嘉尔肩上的双手也不断收紧，指甲在对方后背留下一道道红痕。

手指加到四根，确定已经做了充足的扩张，王嘉尔才托着何炅的翘臀一把把人抱起，把自己已经硬得发胀的性器缓缓推入对方分泌出大量黏液的后穴中。

但王嘉尔的尺寸终究还是过于惊人了些，虽说平日里他们的性生活十分和谐美好，可是久未经受性爱的后穴即便已经做足了扩张，一时间还是难以容下这样的庞然大物。

性器刚一抵入，甬道内壁的软肉便争先恐后的缠绕上来，那种温热紧致的感觉让王嘉尔几乎舒爽得快要叫出声。然而他身上的人儿却是一副快哭了的模样，连唤着他名字的声音都染上了哭腔— —

「疼⋯！太大了⋯嘉尔⋯别⋯」

所以王嘉尔只能压下快感轻声细语的哄着他的爱人，直到对方过分紧绷的身体放松下来，他才得以继续深入。性器抵到最深处的那一刻两个人不约而同的发出一声满足的喟叹，所谓灵与肉的深度结合或许便是这样一种体验。

小孩腰好，这件事何炅早就知道，只是这样激烈的挺动碰撞却是他没有料想到的。浴缸里的水因着剧烈的撞击不断波动起伏，甚至有一部分泡沫已经随着水的起起落落溢出缸壁。

禁欲了快两个月，小孩似乎是要把长久积攒下来的欲望通通发泄在这个晚上，每一次抽插性器都是在完全退出后又连根没入。何炅本就是个不用费劲折腾的人，在这样高频率又强刺激的撞击下早就软了身子，连呻吟声都变得破碎不堪，抵在对方小腹上的性器也排出一股股白浊。要不是还有王嘉尔的手扶着，他应该已经倒入身后这片泡泡海中了。

只是这样似乎还不能够满足王嘉尔因为年轻而过分浓炙的情欲，后背被小孩扶着靠在浴缸壁上，双腿被打开折成M字型，何炅累得迷迷糊糊，还没反应过来对方要做什么就被翻转过去，巨物硬生生地在后穴碾了一圈，激得何炅身前半软的性器再次颤颤巍巍的立了起来。

后背位跪趴着的姿势让王嘉尔进入得更深，他一边扶着对方的腰一刻不停的挺动着埋在对方体内的性器，一边俯下身子张口含住对方已经红得像是快要滴血的耳垂。

「唔⋯！不要⋯！！」

敏感的部位被温润的口腔包裹，两人连接处的那根巨物又随着抽插的动作一次次蹭过前列腺点，何炅忍不住尖叫出声，勃起布满青筋的性器无法控制的抖动起来，把今晚第二股浓稠的精液射入水中。

与此同时身后的甬道也不自觉的剧烈收缩，夹得王嘉尔甚至还没来得及将性器退出就已经射了出来，将热液尽数灌进同样灼热的后穴中。

被王嘉尔抱进怀里的时候何炅还没喘过气来，身上布满各种各样殷红的吻痕咬迹。整个浴室都充斥着一股情爱之后的淫靡气息。可是仍旧埋在何炅体内那根巨物似乎又有苏醒的迹象，紧贴着内壁不断涨大的感觉愈发清晰，何炅刚要开口求饶就被王嘉尔以吻封缄。交换着津液的时候他已经被对方一把抱起，用浴巾包住背部后就被带到卧室宽大舒适的床铺上。

夜，还很长⋯

爱可以慢慢做，情也可以慢慢谈。

 

-Fin-


End file.
